


should've been me

by desroyales



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desroyales/pseuds/desroyales
Summary: Wonwoo only regrets 2 decision that has ever made in his whole life: letting Mingyu in and Junhui out.(please read notes first)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i love wonhaogyuhui with all my life  
> 2) with this fic i do not have any intention to romanticise violence and i do not support this kind of relationship at all. if you find yourself stuck in a poisonous, harmful, and damaging relationship PLEASE seek for help. do not be afraid to speak up  
> 3) more tags would be added bc i'm a messy writer so sorry

_“Junhui! Junhui please open up! Please, Junhui!”_

 

It was 2:16 in the middle of the night when Junhui was actually sleeping in his apartment. In fact he was dreaming, but the obnoxious knocking and shouting was too real for his ears to be merely a sound from the dream. He opened his eyes, he was wrong, it didn’t just occur in his dream. The voice were unfamiliar. In sounded like a stray wounded dog who got its throat hoarse from howling for help. The man walked towards the front door, hesitated to open it up at first as the sound and the knocking gradually became weaker and weaker, until all he heard was series of soft taps. As a man who was scared of both ghosts and killers, Junhui grabbed the baseball stick leaned on the wall near the door and gripped it tightly. How surprised he was to see his best friend’s face filled with blooms of purple patches the latter was sitting in front of the door and leaned his upper body on it unconsciously, that made him fell harshly to the ground once Junhui opened the door.

 

“Oh shit, Wonwoo!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like he had to save him. He did.

_2 months ago._

 

As a college student, Wonwoo didn’t have a lot of money. His parents warned him before he left if he needed some cash, he could just dial them and they’ll send it right away, but every time he was about to dial them for money, there was always this feeling of hesitation and guilt. He knew his younger brother had a lot of necessities compared to him. Even though his parents strongly objected the idea of part-timing, Wonwoo did it anyway. He assigned a part-time internship at a convenient store near the dorm and he got in. Sure it did cost him a lot of energy but he needed to live, he needed to make sure he live without giving a lot of burden to his parents. Most of his shifts were from 4 to 10, the dorm were only 5 minutes away so he had the guts to take night shifts.

“Is there anything you need?” Said he while he put packages of instant noodles to the plastic bag. That Tuesday did not go easy on him but he gave his warmest smile anyway, besides the store management asked the staffs to increase the hospitality.

“A company…” The customer murmured behind his hat. Wonwoo furrowed his brows for a second, smile didn’t leave his face.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear—“

“No, that would be all.” The man in front of him looked up, the lights of the place shined on is face, there were visible tear stains that had dried and a small bruise on his left cheek.

“Okay, that would be 2 and a quarter.” Wonwoo softened his voice, he felt guilty for what happened to this man. The guy lent him his card, “I’m sorry but you have to spend at least 5 dollars with this card.” That guilt-tripped him even more.

“Oh… then just cancel that.” The guy looked down and instantly left the store but stopped with a voice of a man telling him to wait. He looked over his shoulder and he got the employee stood within a meter behind him.

“If you wouldn’t mind, please wait upstairs.” His words made the customer confused, but he stepped his feet upstairs silently, face still looking down.

 

The clock stroke 10 when Wonwoo went upstairs with a cup of instant noodles in his hand and a first-aid kit on the other. The customer sat on the outmost seat by the window with his elbows rested on the table, palms covering his face. He was a bit surprised by the gentle sound of something being put down on the table. Wonwoo silently sat across the customer with a concerning look spread across his face. It was obvious the latter just cried again.

“I bought you this, I’m Wonwoo by the way, if you didn’t know it already,” he let out a small chuckle as an attempt to warm the atmosphere up, it barely worked, “what’s your name?”

A pause.

“I’m here to help you so please don’t be afraid…” Wonwoo’s voice were very soft he didn’t know he had that voice.

“Mingyu.” He finally spoke. His voice were fragile, it was filled with fear.

Wonwoo nodded slowly in acknowledgement and pushed the cup, “Here, please eat. I assume you haven’t eaten all day, judging from how pale you look. And please don’t cry anymore, whoever did this to you is a jerk. I’ll accompany your way home if necessary.”

The guy’s fingers were trembling as he reached out for the cup. They were hidden under the sleeves of the black sweater he was wearing and when he reached his fingers out, it revealed fresh wounds on his knuckles. Wonwoo was sure he just got beaten up. “You really didn’t have to do this but… thank you very much.” _sniff._

The employee let Mingyu ate without saying any words. His eyes were fixated on both knuckles; they were painted in shades of red.

“Don’t you have some kind of, shift?” _sniff_.

“No, it has ended a few minutes ago. Finish your food so I can treat your wounds.” His words got the man in front of him wide eyed. The cap he was wearing barely hid his face and it made the bruises more obvious, even revealed another ones, including a bruise on his left cheekbone. He took the kit by his hands and opened it, pulling a pack of cottons out and ripped it open, wetting it with alcohol, “Give me your hand.”

Mingyu hesitated at first, he slowly gave Wonwoo his right hand with the other still gripping on the noodle cup. Before Wonwoo cleaned the wounds he observed them first, his first guess was he tried to punch the opponent, harshly, or even brutally. The guy jumped slightly when the cold soaked cotton touched the wounds on his skin. It made his hand tremble even more and he felt himself grew weaker. He watched the employee cleaning his wound carefully and gently before he sticked small band-aids on it.

“Give me your another hand.”

“There’s… uh…” by that time, Mingyu doubted whether he should tell Wonwoo about the cut on his arm or not, but he finally did. He pulled the sleeve up to show Wonwoo a medium-sized cut.

“Oh God… What happened?…” He observed the wound, “It’s not that deep, this won’t need no stitching. I’ll do the same with this wound so I hope you still can take the sting.” Wonwoo took another cotton pad and soaked it with alcohol before he patted it on the wound, resulting the wounded man hissing and kicking.

“Are you a medical student?” Growled Mingyu between hisses.

“No, I study about accountings but, my friend got beaten up before, just like you. Bruises, cuts, wounded knuckles, even another worse things I won’t mention. But my mother is a nurse so I learned a lot from her.” Wonwoo grabbed gauze and a roll of bandage and wrapped it around the arm and secured it with plaster, “There you go. About the ones on your face… I’ll go get ice cubes downstairs.” Wonwoo was about to stand but he was being halted; Mingyu’s grip around his wrist was somehow strong, quite odd compared to his condition that time.

“No, don’t leave me alone. It’s okay it’ll heal, it’s just a bruise anyway.” _Goddamn it not puppy eyes_.

“Are you sure? Anyway it’s pretty late already, do you wanna go back to your place?” Mingyu’s grip on his wrist gradually became weaker until he let go of the employee’s hand.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I’m sure. The thing is… I actually live— lived, with my boyfriend but…” He swallowed down and took a deep breath.

“I get it now… don’t come back to him. If you want to you can spend some nights at mine until you’ve found a new place to stay.”

“Really?” Mingyu had his eyes wide for the second time, “I mean, okay. If you don’t mind about it.”

“I offered you how could I possibly mind about it?” Wonwoo flashed a grin to the man in front of him, which made the latter smiled sheepishly, “But we have to walk, it’s not that far from here, you okay about that?”

Mingyu nodded enthusiastically, just like an excited puppy being rescued, “Yeah, let’s just pray I won’t knock out.” For the first time in that night Mingyu chuckled.

The moment both of them stood up, Wonwoo already felt Mingyu’s hands being wrapped around his right hand.


End file.
